Juegos del destino y falsos recuerdos del pasado
by ichigokinomoto
Summary: -¿qué te pasó? La mirada de la castaña oscureció, una pequeña sonrisa atravezó su rostro -Sabes, en parte tu tienes la culpa "Pequeño lobo"... pero no me arrepiento de lo que pasó y de lo que hice... prepárense dentro de poco será tiempo del principio -El principio de qué? -Del fin Una ventisca la envolvió y con ella desapareció...
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**_

Un comienzo un tanto confuso para esta historia, pero bueno, que se le hace.

Por fin se quién soy, pero lamentablemente aún no puedo vivir en paz, mi deuda tengo que pagar, el mundo prácticamente debo salvar, pero, tengo tiempo para divertirme un poco

_-No es momento de juegos Ying_

_-Lo sé, pero quiero divertirme un poco con viejos conocidos_

_-Ahhh, que se le hace, no vayas a cometer una estupidez _

_-Si claro..._

_-Hablo en serio_

_-Yo igual (que no se caya)_

_-Ohí eso, se te olvido que estamos hablando por nuestras mentes, y que puedo oír absolutamente todo lo que pienses_

_-Ups?_

_-Grrrr_

_-Ya no te enojes, y no te preocupes todo estará bien_

_-Mmmm tu típica frase, y que pasará cuando te encuentres con ellos ¿les dirás?_

_-Aún no, primero tengo que recuperarlos_

_-Está bien, ten cuidado_

_-No te preocupes_

_-Mmm, eso es algo casi imposible_

_-Ya no exageres_

_-Ok, no olvides ocultar tu.._

_-Sí, si lo sé, pareces mi madre_

Por fin, he llegado, tanto estar fuera que he olvidado el camino, como sea. Deslizo la puerta y siento la mirada de todos, mentiría si digiera que no estoy nerviosa, pero oigan, es difícil volver a acostumbrarse

-Llega tarde señorita- ok yo venía con toda la intención de portarme bien, pero, regla número uno: NUNCA LE HABLES A YING FA (YO :)) CON SARCASMO

-¿Pero llegue no?- la cara de ese me causó gracia, ja, nadie se mete conmigo, que lo vaya aprendiendo

-Uhhhh- que son, ¿lobos?, que no simplemente no se pueden callar la boca?, la bronca es estre este y yo

Decir que este estaba enojado era decir poco, pero bueno el se lo buscó

_-Así que te ibas a portar bien ¿eh?_

_-Jamás dije de que manera_

_-Jmmm, ya me las ajustaré cuando regreses_

Genial!, ahora por culpa de este tipejo voy a recibir un maldito sermón de media hora, estaba furiosa, y lo siguiente fue una mirada fulminante hacia ese

-Señorita, todavía de que llega tarde y responde a su mayor, me amenaza con la mirada, ¿no le enseñó modales su madre?

Ok ahora sí, no sabe con quién se está metiendo pero lo averiguará

-Yo no tengo madre, ¿y usted no sería tan amargado si tuviera novia?

La cara de horror que puso no tenía precio, ja, este imbécil no debió meterse con alguien que lee mentes

-Y usted que sabe de mi vida privada?

-No lo ha negado, pero dígame ¿estoy equivocada?

El silencio sirvió como afirmación, una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en mi rostro

-Váyase a sentar

-Ni siquiera me he presentado

-¡Pues hágalo y aplástese!

-Uyyy que genio, Bien, mi nombre es Ying Fa Amamiya, ¿un placer conocerlos?- ok sé que eso fue grosero pero es que el maldito solterón me dejó con los ánimos por los suelos

Me dirigí hacia el único asiento vacío.

Sumida en mis pensamientos pensaba en como había llegado ahí, la verdad no me interesaba en lo más mínimo la estúpida clase.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recuerdos...Principio del fin**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE SCC NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CLAMP, LA HISTORIA SÍ**_

_-¿De verdad crees poder lograr cumplirles siempre?_

_La aludida frunció el ceño, por supuesto que creía eso no por nada estaba en donde estaba._

_-Por supuesto_

_La peli-negra formó una sonrisa_

_-De acuerdo, si crees eso hagamos un trato, si llegas a traicionarlos, me pertenecerás tanto en cuerpo como en alma_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Aceptas o no_

_Ella se quedó en silencio, no entendía a que se refería, pero si de algo estaba segura era que nunca fallaba, pero antes de que aceptara opto por preguntar algo primero._

_-¿Y que ganó yo?_

_-Las respuestas a tus preguntas que tanto anhelas tener..._

_Se quedó en silencio, confundida y atónita. ¿Como ella sabía eso?. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, provocando que no lograra formular palabra alguna_

_-Esta bien,_

_Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de la peli-negra "Podrás ser una buena cazadora, pudras ser aquel ser que de mi se libró y a cambio recibió aquello de mi, pero tu esencia jamás cambiará, tu naturaleza es ser muy ingenua. Muchas cosas no cambian, aún sin tener sus memorias tu persona nunca cambiará"_

_-Pero creo que hay una falla en ese trato_

_-¿A sí? ¿Qué?_

_-Pronto te asesinaré_

_-¿Y?_

_-¡¿Como que Y?! Significa que ya no vivirás por lo que si llegase a pasar eso no podrías llevar a cabo el trato por que estaras muerta_

_La peli-negra solo solo sonrió y negó levemente con la cabeza_

_-Por que dices que no, que no escuchaste lo que dije ¡ESTARÁS MUERTA!_

_La pelinegra solo amplió su sonrisa_

_-No necesariamente seré yo_

_-¡Pero que mierdas dices!_

_-No solo existe un solo tu o un solo yo_

_-Ah?_

_-No te creas única, en este universo existe varios espejos de una sola cara, diferentes memorias misma esencia_

_-Que mierda hablas_

_-Querida ¿Olvidas quién soy?_

_-Una bruja loca_

_El silencio fue la respuesta de la peli-negra, solo vio como apuntaba el arma, pero ya no tenía miedo, pues el trato estaba hecho, había cumplido solo quedaba esperar..._

_-No te preocupes todo estará bien..._

_Lo último que se hoyo fue el jalar del gatillo, seguido del disparo._

La pelinegra suspiro con desagna, era mejor dejar el pasado como lo que era, simples recuerdo, _aunque la mayoría de esos recuerdos fuesen mentiras, _cansada y desanimada se paró y salió del salón, no le importó en lo más mínimo los gritos exasperados del pendejete (grandes apodos ¿no? X, es mi vida), necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba sentirme libre y despejar mi mente de esos recuerdos de una maldita vez, no entendía, no entendía nada en absoluto, ¿porque no podía olvidar cosas que prácticamente eran una mentira o fueron más bien...?

Sumido en sus pensamientos, el castaño caminaba a donde siempre, ese árbol le recordaba a ella, en su nombre, en su belleza, en todo.

Solo se recostó, y se dejo abrigar por la cálida sombra del cerezo, sintió las lagrimas amenazar con salir.

-Ahhhhh!

-Que?!

No sabe como, pero de repente un dolor muy fuerte y un peso encima, poco a poco abrió los ojos y se sorprendió.

-Estas bien

-Eh? ah... si, lamento el haberte caído encima

-No importa, emmm

-Ying Fa Amamiya

-Shaoran Li

-Li..., de casualidad no eres el heredero del imperio LI? Xiao Lang Li?

-Qué? pero.. como?

-Adiós Li-san

La peli-negra se levantó rápido pero elegantemente y emprendió la caminata

-así que fuiste el primero con el que me encontré pequeño lobo...

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro de la hermosa joven.

El castaño quedó nuevamente sumido en sus pensamientos, pero, esta vez su mente era ocupada por cierta peli-azul que acaba de marcharse, quien era ella?

Una sombra que apenas podía verse, el crujir de las ramas al correr, y los disparos del arma, eran parte de una persecución.

Una figura de mediana altura, encapuchada de blanco con los bordes dorados, lo único que se podía apreciar de esta figura era su cuerpo, una camisa blanca que cerraba en forma de V de lado, unos shorts que le llegaban a medio muslo igualmente blancos ambas prenda con bordes dorados, llevaba unas zapatillas blancas, en la mano derecha portaba una pistola blanca con decorados dorados y un emblema dorado de un sol y una luna dentro de una estrella de cinco puntas.

Otra figura de la cual apenas se deslumbraba la sombra pero podía apreciarse una cabellera en dos chongos, un cuerpo pequeño.

-Esta presencia

-No puede ser...

-Una carta

-sakura- el castaño completó la frase de su amigo en un susurro

Simplemente eso no podía ser, las cartas habían desaparecido junto con ella... eso significaba que...

Ambas figuras se situaron una frente a la otra a una distancia considerable, el escenario solo era cesped y un cielo estrellado acompañado de la Luna. Ninguna se movía, solo, solo esperaban, la figura de cuerpo pequeño se movió solo un poco pero fue suficiente para dar inicio a la batalla

No perdieron el tiempo en inmediatamente emprendieron la marcha.

_"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura"_ Era lo único que ocupaba la mente del ambarino

Llegaron al bosque y sin perder tiempo se adentraron, corrían siguiendo únicamente sus sentidos mágicos.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron hasta donde era desencadenada la pelea, una figura encapuchado peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con otra figura de cuerpo negro era... era...

-Pelea

Que pasaba? como... como... de donde había salido la carta pelea? y más importante ¿por qué peleaba con esa otra figura?

De repente observaron como la figura encapuchada daba una patada en el estomago a su contrincante y remataba dando una vuelta de 360° proporcionándole dos patadas en la cara, observaron como la carta caía mientras que la otra daba giros hacia atrás apoyándose en sus manos y dando perfectos giros completos, al quedar en dos pies dio un brinco y observaron sorprendidos como se alzaba a una gran distancia.

La joven saco la pistola y dio dos tiros dejando atónitos y horrorizados a los jóvenes, uno de transformación y otro de purificación, dieron en el blanco.

Una luz blanca emergió del cuerpo de la figura dejando ciegos a los jóvenes.

Tras recuperar la vista completamente, observaron atónitos la imagen que se postraba ante ellos, la figura negra había tomado un color azul claro con parte de azul fuerte, estaba arrodillada ante la figura encapuchada, frente a la encapuchada se formó un rectángulo de colores indefinidos y la figura azul comenzó a fragmentare en luces blancas siendo absorbida por aquel rectángulo, al terminar de ser absorbida se convirtió en una carta rosada con extraños símbolos, la encapuchada tomó la carta y la guardo.

Este acto hizo reaccionar a ambos jóvenes quienes corrieron y evitaron que aquella figura se retirara.

Solo había silencio, la tensión era tanta que podía cortarse con el filo de un cuchillo

-Danos esa carta- el ambarino fue el primero en romper el silencio

La encapuchada, que tenía la cabeza bajo, la levantó levemente suficiente para que su sonrisa se apreciara

-No

-Qué?

-No

-Pero no te pertenece!- grito exasperado

-A ti tampoco

Ante esto el castaño calló, eso era cierto

-La carta le pertenece a una amiga nuestra y nos gustaría devolvérsela- intervino el peli-azul

La sonrisa de la encapuchada se expandió

-Le importan mucho estas cartas a ella?

-Si, las adora y aprecia mucho

-Y entonces... ¿Donde está?

Ante esto el peli-azul calló, era buena pero el no se daría por vencido

-Y por que tu las quieres? son importantes para ti?

-Si

-Para que las usaras?

-Para ser yo

Después de esto una ventisca la envolvió y desapareció...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SSC NO ME PERTENECEN, SI NO, A CLAMP, PERO LA HISTORIA ES MÍA**

-Ying, la has capturado, es momento de irnos

-Me temo que no

-Eh?

-He sentido la presencia de una de las perlas de collar

-Que?! Pero, pero ya teníamos todas

-Cálmate, yo también estoy confundida, habrá que quedarnos un tiempo más.

-Pero…. Pero él podría llegar en cualquier momento

-Lo sé, por lo que necesitaré su ayuda antes de lo esperado

-Vas a decirles?...

-No, aún no, necesito primero medir sus capacidades tanto físicas como mágicas, y resolver aquellos defectos que encontremos

-Ya veo, mandaré un mensaje a Daigo explicándole la situación

-Será lo mejor- levantando el brazo, miro el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca- se me hace tarde, debo irme

-Ying…

La peli-negra detuvo el paso, sabía perfectamente lo que le diría.

-Estas consiente, de que si se confirma la presencia de una perla tu…

-Lo sé

Volteó ligeramente el rostro mostrándole una sonrisa que tranquilizó a la peliverde

-No te preocupes, se lo que significa

Dicho esto emprendió la marcha.

.O. . . .O. . . .O. . . .O. . . .O. . . .O. . .

El deslizar de la puerta hizo que todos los alumnos tomaran inmediatamente sus respectivos lugares.

-Bien, este semestre parece que los alumnos de intercambio se esta haciendo una costumbre, el día de hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero, por favor pasa.

Una cabellera castaña y unos ojos verdes, era lo que más destacaba de aquel muchacho, su apariencia capto la atención de una persona en especial, unos ojos ámbares lo miraban de una manera tan profunda, y es que aquel muchacho se parecía de manera extrema a _ella_

_-_Mi nombre es Ikuto Amamia, es un placer conocerlos

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, y como no, pues el nuevo estudiante era muy guapo, con aura cálida y de mirada tan dulce, obviamente activó las hormonas de las hembras y los celos de los machos.

-Veamos…. Ah!, ay un lugar a lado de la señorita Amamiya… amamiya, esperen, ustedes son parientes?

-Hoe!- todos inmediatamente miraron expectantes a ambos Amamiyas, mientras el oji-verde miro directamente a los ojos a la peli-negra , una sonrisa se plasmó en la cara de ambos

-Pensé que llegarías hasta dentro de una semana…

-cambié de planes

-Ya veo

.O. . . .O. . . .O. . . .O. . . .O. . . .O. . .

Cada uno en una rama, veían los pétalos caer lentamente, nadie decía nada, el silencio reinaba hasta que la peli-negra decidió romperlo

-Los planes deberán adelantarse

-Pero aún faltan 18

-No importa

-Y bueno, que causó este repentino cambio de planes?

-sentí la presencia de una perla

-¡¿Qué?!

-Como lo hoyes, esa bruja es más lista de lo que pensé….- murmuró más para si

-Entonces, les dirás

-Aún no, primero necesito obtener información

-y…

-Y necesito tu ayuda

-Lo sabía, que harías tu sin mi?

-No, que harías tu sin mí?

.O. . . .O. . . .O. . . .O. . . .O. . . .O. . .

-Oye apúrate Shaoran

-Ya voy, ya voy

.O. . . .O. . . .O. . . .O. . . .O. . . .O. . .

Ambos jóvenes iban caminado tranquilamente, cada uno sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Tan sumidos estaban, que no se percataron de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Poco el paisaje de salones fue desapareciendo, dejando todo su alrededor en oscuridad

-Deberían poner más atención a su alrededor

-Eh?...Eh?!

-Jijijij, son bastante idiotas para ser quien dicen ser

-¿y según tú, quiénes somos?- preguntó el peli-azul sin rodeos a aquel encapuchado

-El Gran Mago Clow y el heredero del Gran Clan LI

Una segunda voz se hoyó y una delgada silueta encapuchada apareció detrás de la otra

-Quienes son ustedes y como saben eso?- preguntó el peli-azul sin mostrar expresión alguna, aunque en el fondo estaba un poco perturbado

-Me temo que eso es información clasificada… por ahora- respondió la silueta más grande

-Por ahora lo único que deben saber es que no somos sus enemigos

-¿Y cómo podemos estar seguros de eso?- habló por fin el ambarino

-El confiar en nosotros o no es su problema

-Como sea, la razón por la que nos presentamos ante ustedes no es más que una advertencia…. No, advertencia no, más bien un aviso

-Aviso de qué?

-Dentro de poco lo descubrirán…

De repente una ventisca rodeo a ambas figuras encapuchadas desapareciendo con ellas.

La oscuridad aún reinaba, no entendían que pasaba

-Y ahora que hacemos?

-Esperar

-Esperar qué?

-A que algo suceda

Después de un momento el suelo comenzó a moverse bruscamente mientras se iba partiendo. Cuando el movimiento seso se dieron cuenta de que en el suelo había varias grietas de gran tamaño.

Sin que pasarán cinco segundo figuras blancas comenzaron a emerger de aquellas grietas rodeando a ambos muchachos.

-Creo que no es tan difícil saber lo que pasará ahora, ¿no lo crees así Shaoran?

-No, no es tan difícil

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron en posición de pelea…..

.O. . . .O. . . .O. . . .O. . . .O. . . .O. . .

-¿Crees que lo logren?

-No

-¿Por qué?..

-El peli-azul toma las cosas con demasiada calma, sus golpes son muy limpios, analiza bien su situación, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Confía solo en él, a pesar de ser muy buen amigo del ambarino no le tiene mucha confianza en este tipo de situaciones, es más la confianza que él tiene en este momento a su compañero es prácticamente nula…

-Ya veo, y del otro

-Es muy impulsivo, ataca por atacar sin analizar la situación, a diferencia del otro, el pone toda su confianza en su compañero, más sin embargo no acepta sus errores y termina culpando a su compañero rompiendo ese lazo de confianza,

-Son muy pocos defectos.

-No importa, son defectos, defectos que por más minúsculos que sean pueden llevarlos al fracaso

-De algo tan pequeño surge algo inmenso

-Así es, deben aprender a aceptar sus errores y defectos y convertirlos en fortalezas

-Pero no siempre los defectos se convierten en fortalezas

-Entonces los cubres con las fortalezas que ya tienes

Volvieron su vista hacia el espejo, en donde se podía apreciar la lucha de ambos jóvenes, era cierto, sus defectos eran tan notorios, más sin embargo no los aceptaban

-El problema de los hombres es su maldito ego

-Oye!

-Sabes que digo la verdad, bien el tiempo acabo, ya tengo la información que necesitaba

-No prefieres seguir observando?

-No puedo, tengo un asunto

-¿Cuál?

-Sentí….. Sentí la presencia de una perla

-¡¿Qué?!

-Aunque su presencia era algo diferente, es como, como si fuera el mismo poder, pero no la misma esencia, no sé, no sé cómo explicarlo, necesito hablar con ella

-Sí, será lo mejor

Ambas figuras se miraron un buen rato, como si esperasen algo, al no haber respuesta de ninguno, dieron media vuelta, la más baja de las figuras se puso frente al espejo y poco a poco se fue adentrado en él, en seguida la otra figura la siguió

.O. . . .O. . . .O. . . .O. . . .O. . . .O. . .

-Eriol cuidado!4

-Eh?!

-The time

De repente todo se detuvo, las figuras comenzaron a hacerse cenizas, una esfera luminosa se postró ante ellos, extendiéndose hasta formar una figura plana en forma de ovalo, de este emergieron dos figuras, eran las mismas figuras encapuchadas con las que habían estado hablando antes de que esas extrañas figuras apareciesen.

-Bien, ha sido suficiente, tengo la suficiente información, pueden irse- espetó la figura más baja, estirando la mano hacia al espejo, en el cual había una imagen del pasillo de la escuela

-Espera, ¿Cómo que información?

-Por ahora ese no es su asunto- habló la otra figura

-Claro que es nuestro asunto- habló con un tono cabreado el ambarino

-No, no lo es y mejor se retiran en este momento o…

-¿O qué?

-O los sacaré a la fuerza

-JA!, inténtalo

Ambas figuras se pusieron en posición de pelea, y justo en el momento en que comenzarían…

-¡YA BASTA!- espetó la figura encapuchada más pequeña- Ustedes- señaló a ambos chicos- será mejor que se vayan

-Pero

-Las respuestas que desean se les proporcionaran más adelante, por ahora váyanse y tu- señaló a la otra figura encapuchada- ya me las arreglaré contigo, si no les importa, terminen esta escenita de una buen vez, tengo mejores cosas que hacer

-Pero…

-Vámonos Shaoran, tiene razón, es mejor terminar con esta escenita.

-Pero Eriol!

-No te preocupes, demás, tengo la ligera sospecha de que no será la última vez en que nos encontremos

-Así es, por favor retírense

Ambos jóvenes, se miraron entre sí, uno expresando su enojo y el otro inexpresivo, al final el ambarino soltó un largo suspiro, no podía hacer nada.

-Bien, vámonos

El peli-azul sonrió triunfante, ambos se dirigieron hacia el espejo, cruzándolo, dejando atrás ese paisaje oscuro.

-Bien, ahora vámonos, necesito hablar con ella lo más pronto posible

-Bien

Una ventisca los envolvió, desapareciendo junto con ellos

.O. . . .O. . . .O. . . .O. . . .O. . . .O. . .

-Lo escuchaste cierto- preguntó el peli-azul con expresión seria

-Sí, tiene más de una

El peli-azul asintió

-Crees que ellos sepan…

-Si, no hay duda, ellos deben saber acerca del paradero de Kinomoto….


End file.
